Annabeth's a Lucky Girl
by klainebowsandpercabeth
Summary: Based off something I saw on a profile. Drabbles and reasons why Percy is the perfect guy for Annabeth Chase. Pure Percabeth fluff! Read and Review? Rated T, 'cuz I'm paranoid. Picture: Burdge-Bug Rick Riordan owns Percy and Annabeth


Annabeth's a Lucky Girl

**A/N: FYI, the demigods have phones that the Hephaestus cabin made un-tracible. So, yeah.**

**Inspired by something I saw on a profile:**

**Find the guy that calls you beautiful instead of hot,**

**who calls you back when you hang up on him,**

**who'll lay under the stars for hours and listen to your heart beat.**

**Or will stay awake just to watch you sleep.**

**Wait for the guy that kisses your forehead,**

**who keeps your picture in his wallet,**

**who wants to show you off to the world when your in sweatpants,**

**who holds your hand in front of all his friends,**

**who thinks your beautiful without makeup,**

**one who is constantly telling you of how much he cares and how he is lucky to have you,**

**THE one who turns to his friends and says THATS HER!**

* * *

Percy twirled Annabeth around the Melting Pot parking lot. They'd gone out to eat for their one-year anniversary, leaving camp with Chiron's permission.

It was ten o'clock, and the night was clear. Percy was humming the tune to Bruno Mars' "Just the Way You Are," and Annabeth had a huge grin on her face, as they danced around the parking lot, ignoring the stares of the other customers.

Percy stopped humming, "I love you."

Annabeth gave him a soft kiss, "I love you too. You're looking quite handsome tonight."

He pulled her closer to him, "I'm nothing compared to you, Wise Girl. Aphrodite's beauty couldn't hold a candle to yours."

* * *

"My gods, Percy! I'm busy, I have to finish this temple for Apollo!" Annabeth yelled into the phone.

Percy was exasperated, "We haven't seen each other in weeks! Is that temple seriously more important than us?"

Annabeth tapped the 'end call' button, a promptly burst into tears. She had exams next week, all the gods had new ideas for temples, and she was incredibly stressed out, not to mention exhausted.

Percy heard the dinging from his phone, realizing that Annabeth had hung up on him. He immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Annabeth was dealing with so much stress, from her AP classes, and the deadlines for her blueprints. He tapped her name again, ready to apologize.

Annabeth looked down. Her phone was lit up with Percy's picture, and her ringtone was playing. She considered ignoring the call, then thought better of it.

She tried to stifle her sobs, then held the phone to her ear,

"Percy, I'm-"

He interrupted her, "Wise Girl, I'm sorry. I know how stressed out you are, I shouldn't be stressing you out more."

Her tears started up again, this time even harder, "I'm freaking out Percy! I have three more temples to design, and I have two days!"

Percy shushed her, "It's okay... You'll be fine. I'm coming over, to help you finish Apollo's temple, then you're going to bed."

Annabeth sniffled, "You don't know anything about architecture, Seaweed Brain."

"I'll be there for moral support, and to make sure you don't have a panic attack."

* * *

They were sitting on the beach, holding hands, and just watching the stars. Capture the flag had ended hours ago, and they'd been there ever since.

Silently, Percy pulled Annabeth closer, and rested his head on her shoulder, listening to her heart's steady beat.

She took his hand, whispering, "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

He gave her a small smile, "I love you too, Wise Girl."

* * *

Sally Jackson stood in the doorway of her living room. A dry documentary on Ancient Greece was playing on her television, and her son's girlfriend was fast asleep. Lying on her son.

Some mothers might be uncomfortable with this. Sally found it adorable. Percy obviously wasn't watching the documentary, he was Annabeth-watching.

He was playing with her hair, and tracing the curves on her face with his finger.

Sally smiled, "What`cha doing, Perce?"

Percy looked up, "Oh. Hi mom."

"So, what're you doing?"

He gave a dopey little grin, "She's beautiful... She's never this relaxed when she's awake."

Percy continued admiring his girlfriend, and Sally walked into her bedroom for her camera. She _had _to get a picture of this.

* * *

Percy heard his phone's ringtone; the entire camp singing that campfire song about their great-great-great grandma getting ready for battle.

He looked at the caller ID: Annabeth.

Grinning, he picked up, "Hey Wise Girl."

He didn't get his girlfriend's voice in return, though. Instead he got one he'd only heard a couple of times,

"Hi Percy. This is Macie, Annabeth's roommate. She's sick. Like, really sick. Can you come over?"

Percy's eyes widened, "Oh, gods. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye."

"Bye." Macie replied.

Percy ran by the fridge and grabbed a bottle of the lemon Vitamin Water his mom bought just for Annabeth.

"Mom, Annabeth's sick! I'll call you and tell you when I'll be back!"

"Okay, Perce! Take the Prius, okay?"

"Will do!" Percy yelled back.

He ran down into the parking deck, jumping into his step-dad's car.

About ten minutes later, he was pulled into the parking lot of Kennedy Academy, and Percy practically ran into the office.

The red-headed secretary raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you, hun?"

Percy nodded, "I'm Percy Jackson, I'm on the list for Annabeth Chase."

She clicked a few times on her computer, "Okay, darlin'. I'm gonna give them a call, then send you on up."

She picked up the office phone, "Macie? Hello, dearie. I have Percy Jackson in the office, can I send him in?"

Mumbling occurred on the other line, and the secretary nodded, and hung up.

"Okay, doll face. Go on up."

Percy grabbed a visitor's badge, and jogged up the hallway, slamming his hand onto the up arrow for the elevator.

The elevator dinged, and he stepped inside, the only other passenger was a tall brunette. Percy inwardly groaned. This was one of the... Not-so-nice girls at Annabeth's school. More importantly, they thought Percy was the hottest thing since Apollo.

The girl, who Percy had learned was named Lila, batted her eyelashes, "What're you doin' here, cutie?"

Percy looked down, "I'm visiting my girlfriend. She's sick."

Lila inched closer, "Care to take a detour?"

He slid the opposite way, "No thanks."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Who's your girlfriend, then?"

"Annabeth Chase."

Lila scrunched up her nose, "Ew. She's no fun."

His head swiveled over to her, "Excuse me? Annabeth's perfect."

The rest of the ride was silent, and when the doors opened, Percy ran out, and to dorm room number eight, banging on the door.

Macie had straight, light blonde hair, and mocha brown eyes. Percy almost hit her face, as she opened the door,

"Whoa! Percy, chill."

He sighed, "Sorry. Where is she?"

She led him into the small dorm-room, and he was immediately by Annabeth's bedside.

Annabeth's hair was in a messy bun, and she was _very _pale, "Hey Perce." She croaked.

Percy gave her a smile, "Hey Wise Girl."

He started fluffing her pillows, and making her sip the Vitamin Water he'd brought.

"Are you cold?"

She nodded, and Percy took off his sweatshirt, gently tugging it over her head, and pulling her blankets up higher.

Percy spent the rest of the day baby-ing his girlfriend, and listening to her every request.

By the time dark had fallen, her fever had dropped, and she was in a much better mood.

Before he left, Percy kissed her forehead, "Love you, Annabeth."

* * *

Percy was in an Annabeth-deprived mood. He was sitting on the bleachers after swim practice, moping around in his own misery.

Matthew Coleman walked up the bleachers, and sat next to his friend, "Hey Perce. What's up with you?"

Percy sighed, "I miss my girlfriend."

Matthew raised his eyebrows, "You have a girlfriend?"

He nodded, "Yeah. She's amazing... And _really _busy. I haven't seen her for three weeks."

Matthew patted the other boy's back, "Oh... What's her name."

Percy's face was lit up by a small smile, "Annabeth. And she's perfect. I have pictures."

He took out his wallet, and took out the small stack of pictures he had.

One was of Annabeth making an annoyed face at the camera, one was of her sketching out a blueprint, one was of her dancing, and the list went on forever.

Matthew whistled, "She's hot. If you guys ever break up..."

"Thanks." A different voice said, "But you're not my type."

Both boys looked up to see Annabeth Chase, in all her glory, standing at the edge of the bleachers. Percy's eyes lit up, and he ran down, kissing his girlfriend passionately on the lips.

Matthew slowly inched out of the gym, feeling awkward.

* * *

Annabeth was sitting in the Jackson/Blofis living room, Percy's head in her lap.

"So," Percy began, "I have a couple of friends coming over soon."

Annabeth nodded, "Okay. I was thinking of swinging by the library, anyways."

Percy looked appalled, "No! I don't want you to leave! I... I kind of wanted to... y'know, show you off."

She rolled her eyes, "Seaweed Brain. I'm not much to show off. I'm in sweatpants."

Sure enough, Annabeth was dressed in Percy's old sweatpants, and a tank top.

He looked at her seriously, "Wise Girl. You're beautiful, and amazing, and... You make sweatpants _sexy._"

Annabeth scoffed, "Sure... I still think I might go to the library. Your friends wouldn't want me around."

"I don't care what they want. I see them everyday. I only see you on the weekends. _And _I want to show them how awesome my girlfriend is," Percy said, fingering the promise ring on Annabeth's slender finger.

"Fine. When are they coming?"

Percy was about to answer, when the doorbell rang.

"Right now."

He ran to the door, opening it for a trio of loud, slightly obnoxious looking teenage boys.

One of the boys was Jack Davis, who Annabeth had already met, the others, were unknown.

Jack smiled when he saw the blonde sitting on the couch, "Hey Annabeth."

She looked up from the television, "Oh, hi Jack."

The other boys filed in, staring at the daughter of Athena. A blonde guy raised an eyebrow at Percy,

"Dude... Who's the chick?"

Annabeth glared at him, "The _'chick' _can speak for herself. I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend."

The other guy groaned, "Perce, man... I thought we came over to play Call of Duty. Why didn't you tell us you have a girl over?"

Percy shot him a look, "Annabeth always stays here on weekends. If you don't like it, you can leave. Plus, she'd gladly kick all of our butts in Call of Duty."

* * *

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled over the noise. They were at his first swim meet of the season, and Annabeth had come to support her boyfriend. Not that he'd need it.

The blonde grinned, and pushed through the crowd, towards the son of Poseidon.

"Hey Perce. Nervous?"

He shook his head, "Nah... Come over here, I want you to meet someone."

Percy grabbed his girlfriend's hand, and pulled her over to where his teammates were resting.

"Hey guys... This is Annabeth, she's my girlfriend."

* * *

Percy was sitting on his girlfriend's bed, in her dorm. They were going to an art museum where some of Rachel Dare's paintings were debuting.

"Annabeth," Percy yelled into the bathroom, "Are you almost ready?"

"Uh-huh..." She replied, "I just need to put on my makeup."

Percy groaned, "No... You're more beautiful without all that gunk on your face."

Annabeth came out, in an aqua colored, chiffon style dress with embroidery on the neckline, waist and bottom.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Well, duh. It only covers up your natural gorgeous-ness."

The couple walked out of the school, hand in hand.

* * *

They were sitting on the steps to the dining pavilion. The summer campers had just arrived yesterday, and Annabeth was raving about a girl who had spilt water on her blueprints.

Percy, wasn't paying attention. Hey, blame the ADHD.

"Percy!" Annabeth snapped, waving her hand in front of his face, "Seaweed Brain!"

"I love you..." Percy murmured.

A slight blush crept up on Annabeth's cheeks, "I love you too. Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

Percy bluntly shook his head, "Nope. I've just been thinking about how lucky I am to have you. How do I deserve all this?" Percy gestured to his girlfriend.

Annabeth scooted closer to her boyfriend, "And what did I do to deserve you?"

Percy kissed her hair, "We are one lucky couple."

* * *

Annabeth peeked around the corner of the hallway. She was trying to sneak up on her Seaweed Brain, who was talking with some friends.

The blonde got on her tip-toes, and padded down the corridor, holding her breath.

She stood behind Percy, then silently placed her hands over his eyes,

"Guess who?"

She felt his face turn into a grin,

"Annie?"

He spun around, and she put her hand on her hip, "Perseus Jackson, you _know _not to call me that."

Percy winced at the use of his full name, "Sorry, Wise Girl... I'll try to remember next time."

Percy's turned back towards his friends,

"Guys, this is her! This is Annabeth."

The boys nodded in recognition, and a red-head spoke up, "Percy's told us a _lot _about you."

She raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, "Oh he has... Such as?"

"That you love to dance in the rain, and you hate raisins, and that you're terrified of spiders."

Annabeth started running her fingers up her boyfriend's chest, "Well, I could tell you a few things about old Seaweed Brain here..."

* * *

**A/N: So... You like? I have another one-shot coming... So, yeah, wait for that.:)**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out.**

**-Lexia**


End file.
